


Lost village

by 13thcatofthegate



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thcatofthegate/pseuds/13thcatofthegate
Summary: What if Sans and Papyrus are not the only skeletons in the under? What if the others have hidden them selves away and Asgore knew about it but had forgotten from the resets.





	1. Chapter 1

The lost village-

 

"Sans get back here." the voice of Gaster yelled as he scurried on all fours under a table. His giggle was baby like as the shuffling of feet walked by in the loud market. When a monster in a dress stopped at the table he giggled louder as they bent down to look at him.

"Sans, are you hiding from your father again?" As the boney hands reached for him he suddenly woke up. Sans let out a growl as he heard his brother messing around in the kitchen below his bed. Turning onto his back he tried to remember the dream. It was strange that it seemed so real and he could have sworn he could smell the food in the market. Getting up he got dressed and headed down the steps to the kitchen. Papyrus was busy cooking up breakfast as Sans sat down at the table where a pot of warm coffee was sitting with two mugs. Pouring a cup Papyrus turned his head with the sound of the liquid filling up the mug.

"There you are brother, did you sleep well?"

Sans shrugged taking a sip from his drink. "Yea, I slept okay..." Papyrus smiled as he plated up the food. As he looked at the table he was lost in thought about the dream. Once the plate was placed in front of him he snapped out of it. Pancakes, eggs, and bacon a good looking meal.

"Sans, are you okay? you seem out of it." said Papyrus cutting into his food.

"I just had a strange dream that's all." Papyrus looked interested keeping his eyes on Sans. He had noticed the way he was looking at him. "Okay, I guess I can tell you about it." Papyrus sat down his food and got ready to listen to the story. After telling him about the dream Papyrus looked a bit shocked. "Sans, I think that was a memory not a dream."

The day was going on and Sans sat aside the dream as he settled in to his guard post. Papyrus stopped by at his normal times until it was time to go home. Sans walked to where the first puzzle was and where Papyrus normally waited for him. As he made it to where he could see Papyrus there was a loud yell as two strange monsters were attacking his brother. They were dressed in tree bark and branches as if they were using it as camouflage. Sans quickly used his blue magic to toss them aside. "Brother!" Papyrus yelled running over to him.

As they got back to their feet he could see them better. They were extremely thin, a little shorter than Papyrus and had on masks carved out of wood. The patterns looked strange and shaped into scary looking skulls with long fangs and sharp teeth. They chattered in some strange language getting ready to attack again until a loud chirp caught their attention. Twitching their heads they chattered what could be thought of a curse before running off into the woods. "Papyrus, are you okay?" shouted Sans grabbing his arms.

"Y-Yea, I'm okay... what was that?"

Sans sat at the desk once again in the lab at his house. It had been a while since he was down there and it could use a good dusting. Looking through the papers they seemed to be of no use to his current question that buzzed in his skull. Digging into the drawers he pulled out a leather bound book that looked beat up and the leather warn. Putting it on the desk he opened it. As the pages fell open a few photos suck between them caught his eye. Pulling one out it had him as a younger monster holding his baby brother. Giving it a quick smile he put it back and turned to the front of the book. There was a photo there as well but it was badly damaged, the edges were torn and burned as if someone had tried to save it. The image was faded but he could make out that it was of him maybe a few weeks old and he was being held by someone in a dark blue dress but their face was burned away by the damage. The dress seemed fancy as if it was someone with a high rank like the royal family.

Sans had always tried to figure out who it was that was holding him in the picture but never got any closer than the photo. Putting it back he noticed that the first entry was from when he was 3 years old.

'Today we moved to the capital Sans is sad from our move but I'm sure he'll be fine once he get's use to the new surroundings.'

Sans laughed at the entry when he noticed that it wasn't the first page in the book. Tucked under the leather cover there was more pages. How has he not noticed that till now? Removing the pages from the cover there was five of them and a photo. On the back of it was written HOME, turning it over it was of a village, old buildings surrounding what looked like a statue of the royal symbol. The area was green full of life and he could make out a few monsters walking around in the background but they were too blurry to make out.

'We named him Sans.' was the first words he saw on the new pages.

'Arial and I had a boy, this is the happiest day of my life.' Reading on it was all new dad talk, Gaster gushing over his new son and the hopes that he had for him.

"Heh, dad, you were so hopeful in those days... what happened to turn you into what you ended up being?"

Flipping the pages he skimmed through the writing. 'Sans hid from me in the market today.', 'The king has asked for me to move to the capital.', 'Arial is not happy about my decision, she has chosen to stay. I will come back for her and Sans once I set things up at the new place.' The last entry made his heart drop, 'I'm sorry Arial, I can't stay here in this small village anymore. I'm taking Sans with me so that he will know that our home is not the only place in the under. I hope that he will be one of the first to see the surface once the bearer is broken and he will get to see the real sun.'

That was it those five pages didn't have much, but who was Arial? His mother? And where was HOME?

"SANS, DINNER!" He could hear Papyrus shout making him close the book but he took the photo of the village with him.

"So, you were down there a long while, what were you doing?" Sans smiled as a plate of spaghetti was placed in front of him. As Papyrus sat down to start eating Sans pulled out the photo. "What's that?"

"Home, apparently." Papyrus looked at it for a moment. "Our dad came from here, our mother too."

"B-But we've been all over the under, I don't remember a village like that." Sans tossed it on the table as he begin to dig into the food. Papyrus was right they have been all over the under, looking for a home after their father disappeared. Not once had they found a place like that. Nowhere in the under was lush and green like that if there was many monsters would had moved there. From what the photo told them there was light, plants grew and it had no trace of being underground except for the walls.

"Do you think Asgore might know if it's still in the under?" asked Papyrus making Sans look over at him.

"I guess we can go ask. We've got to tell him about those two who attacked you anyway."

Papyrus raced ahead as the River person came into view leaving his brother shuffling in the snow. "Come on lazy bones It's been a while since I've gone to see King Asgore." Sans smiled as he finally made it to the boat. Papyrus was like a little kid excited about the trip to the capital. "Tra, la, la, la, to the capital we go." the River person sang.

Sans still held onto the photo of the village as they traveled. The River person was standing behind him looking over his shoulder at the picture. Sans noticed and held it up so they could get a better look. "Do you know about this place?" The River person shook their head. Normally they would hum or sing but now they were quiet as they entered the capital. As they disembarked Sans was grabbed by the wrist. "If you don't find what you seek from the King... come see me."

Sans yanked his hand away as the River person watched him walk over to his brother. "What was that about?" asked Papyrus.

"...Nothing, lets go see the king."

Asgore was busy watering his plants as they entered the thrown room. Papyrus almost ran up to him to give him a hug.

"Howdy Papyrus, Sans, what brings you here?" They first told him about the strange monsters that had attacked Papyrus. Asgore was surprised to say the least that there was rouge monsters running around the under. "I'll have the guards keep an eye out for them and have them captured. I'd like to find out where they came from."

Sans held onto the photo in his hoodie pocket not sure if he should ask about it after what the River person said. Papyrus continued to talk to Asgore telling him everything that was going on in Snowedin. Soon it was time to leave and Sans saw that it was now or never.

"Your highness, I found this photo. I was hoping that you might know where it was taken?" As he pulled out the photo he handed it over to him. Asgore looked at it for a moment before pulling out a pair of glasses.

"Hmmm- It has the royal seal, but I'm afraid I don't know the place... maybe it was on the surface before the barrier was put up?"

Sans knew it was in the under because he had been there and Gaster had been there, the entries in the journal was proof of that. Sans didn't push the matter, maybe it was abandoned and the place striped down by other monsters. As the brothers were walking back to the boat Sans stopped.

"Brother are you okay?" Asked Papyrus.

"...What is your earliest memory?" Sans looked up at his brother as they stood there.

"...I don't know, I guess it was you. You were making funny faces at me."

"Heh, yea, but what about before me? Before you came to live with us?"

"Sans, of all the things to ask...."

"You were a year old when I first saw you..." Papyrus stood there a look of shock and disbelief on his face.

"Where were you for that year Pappy?" Sans saw Papyrus get flustered.

"I-I DON'T KNOW I WAS A YEAR OLD." Sans was startled by the outburst. "...I'm sorry Sans, I know you want to find that place but it just doesn't exist."

Sans let out a heavy sigh, maybe Papyrus was right it was gone and it was a waist of time to try and find it.

Sans really didn't want to go back to the River person but it was the fastest way back home. As they got on the boat the River person said nothing pushing off from the dock before they could even sit down. Sans lost his balance falling into Papyrus as they both crashed to the floor of the boat. "HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON!!" yelped Papyrus as they started to pick up speed. Soon they were entering waterfall but the River person took a turn from their normal route. Sans could see that they were headed for a waterfall that seemed to be the end of the line but the boat didn't slow down. "Wait, what are you doing? There's a wall back there!" Sans could hear the River person chuckle as they passed through the rushing water soaking everyone and making Papyrus sputter as he tried to shake off the freezing water.

They were now in a cave that had glowing stones like the ones in waterfall. It was dark and the water reflected the cave walls making it look as if they were flying in the sky.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Sans looking at the half visible River person. "You should know, I took you and your father this way."

"Look Sans, we're flying on stars." Gaster's voice echoed off the walls as Sans tried to reach for one of them in the water. Gaster held onto him keeping the young skeleton from falling into the deep. The River person stood there watching their passengers and giggling at Sans antics.

"Where are we going dad?" asked Sans sitting back down next to Gaster.

"To the capital, we're moving there for my new job."

"...But what about mom?" Gaster let out a sigh. "She's not coming with us, your mother has to stay."

Sans looked up at him a frown across his face. "Don't worry, we can always come back to see her."

Sans snapped out of his memory as Papyrus let out an amusing sound. "Sans, look at that." The cave was coming to the end but there was light, bright light. It was blinding as they exited the darkness. Blinking a few times their eyes adjusted and what they saw made their jaws drop. Trees were the first thing they saw, full of green leaves unlike the dead dried up ones around Snowdin. Plants of every shape and size covered the ground around the water that was much cleaner than anything he had ever seen. As for the light it was coming from very large crystals reflecting from some underground source. "WOWIE! WHERE ARE WE?" Shouted Papyrus.

Sans looked over at the River person their hidden face a little more visible in the light. "You knew this place was still here, why keep it hidden?"

"... I was asked too, if the other monsters knew about this place it would be ruined."

"Who asked you to?" Sans could see the River person look strait at him.

"The King..."

"Figures."

"And the Elder." Papyrus looked back at the others as he spotted something moving in the plants. "S-Sans, what is that?"

Their attention was turned to the movement as something white and black burst from the trees and landed on the boat. It was another of those rouge skeletons, this one had it's bones dyed black and was wearing a white mask that looked like a dogs face. They also had a fur cape that torched the ground. A sharpened bone spear was pointed at them as the chattering noise that they heard earlier came from under the mask. The River person made the same noise making the warrior stop and look at them.

"So, you two are Gast's children... bout time you came back." The warrior reached up taking off their mask, It was a female skeleton. The black dye ended at her neck but there was a tattoo that covered the top of her skull.


	2. the past

Papyrus stared at the skeleton. "Wow, another skeleton." The female laughed. "You've been gone for a long time... Where is Gast?"

Sans spoke up, "He's gone... I guess you can say he's dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know. I hope he didn't kill himself because of what happened." She sat down in the boat her cape tucked under her.

"Because what happened?" Asked Sans. The female looked at him in shock. "You were both young when it happened... you must have blocked the event from your memory."

The boat continued down the river when the tops of buildings came into view through the trees. As they came to the dock they noticed two monsters with their backs to them. They were dressed in furs and leather and one was even wearing a helmet. They could have been mistaken for Vikings. The female made a noise to catch their attention making them turn and look at them. They were more skeletons standing way taller than papyrus and one almost the size of Asgore. They helped tie the boat as they got out, even the River person disembarked.

"Who have ye' brung us dis time?" asked the big skeleton.

"Gast's boys, from the capital." River person said.

"Is that right, if ye' be Gast's boys the Elder would know." The female nodded to the two before putting her mask back on and running back down river. Papyrus kept his eyes on her until she disappeared. "I forgot to ask who she was..."

River person walked on into the village. The buildings were old but well kept, a few other monsters were walking around. They were all skeletons, dressed in anything from Roman, Victorian, and modern clothing. Sans and Papyrus followed River person as they passed the square and the statue from the photo. Sans stopped when he realized where they were. "Sans? Are you okay?"

He shook his head as tears started to gather in the corner of his eyes. "I-I know where we are." Sans rushed to the center of the square making Papyrus run after him. "SANS! WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Once he made it to the statue he looked around for a moment before running off again. Papyrus had never seen him move so fast, most of the time he shuffled his feet taking his time. After a few more turns down streets Sans slowed to an empty spot between two of the houses. Looking at the ground there was signs of a building that was no longer there. Papyrus stood there catching his breath. "Sans?"

"B-But where is it? What happened?" A couple skeletons that were nearby stopped to look at them. Sans walked over to them, they were dressed in farmer attire. "I'm sorry but do you know what happened to the house that was here?"

The two looked at each other for a moment clicking their teeth together. "It burned down... about 18 years ago."

Sans stepped back. "... And the monsters that lived there?"

"I don't know, we were kids when it happened." The River person finally caught up with them making the two others go on their way.

"Sans, the Elder can tell you everything."

"He better, I want to know why I forgotten my mother and this place."

The River person led them to a building that had a large front yard and two giant trees on either side of the walkway. They were so big that the tops were touching the cave ceiling as if they were keeping it from falling. Above the trees there were crystals reflecting light from the surface but Sans could see that the barrier was still in tact here. As they approached the door it was suddenly thrown open and another female skeleton stood there. Papyrus stood behind Sans as they looked her over. She was about a few inches shorter than Papyrus and around his age, her features slightly sharp and a rounded jaw line. She wore a dress that was a shade of yellow and had gold ascents. It was a mid-evil styled dress made of velvet complete with a hood that she quickly pulled up and ran past them.

"She must be in a hurry." Said Papyrus. "Hmm- She seems familiar..."

The trio walked into the house hearing the mumbling of what they guessed was an old man.

"Elder?" Called out River person, they were startled as they heard clattering of some dishes.

"Yes, who is it?" The old voice asked.

"It's the River person, I've brought Sans and Papyrus to see you." They could hear shuffling and the tapping of a cane. From another room a hunched over and age worn skeleton appeared as he adjusted his glasses. His mouth had no teeth and a nasty crack that almost left a hole in the top of it. He was dressed in a white shirt covered with a copper colored vest along with dark pants that stopped just below his knees and slippers that could pass for a pair of Sans.

"Sans and Papyrus? Gaster's boys?" He walked over to them.

"Um- P-Pleased to meet you." Said Papyrus.

The Elder looked them over resting his hands on the cane. "Yep, these are Gaster's boys. Sans, you didn't grow much." Sans gave him a glare. "Papyrus... you look well taken care of. Your father must be doing something right."

Papyrus seemed to look confused. "Um, I'm the one who took care of Pappy." Sans said. This time it was the Elder who got a surprised look on his face. "You took care of your brother? Was Gaster too into his work to take time to take care of his sons?!" The Elder's left eye glowed a bright white as wisps of magic smoked from his eye socket.

"No, he died... when we were still young." The Elder's eye suddenly blinked out before returning to it's normal glow.

"What? I-I'm sorry, I thought after losing Arial he... well, I didn't think he'd give up... having you two."

"Who is Arial?" asked Papyrus. "She was your mother, both of your's mother." the Elder made his way over to a large chair that sat in font of a fireplace. Sans and Papyrus took a couple of other seats as the River person remained standing against the door frame.

"What did happen to our mother?" Sans asked.

"Well, did you happen to see your old home?" Sans nodded. "I think you can put two and two together."

"...She died... in a fire?" Papyrus looked over at his brother seeing tears start to well up in his eyes. "Yes." the Elder said leaning forward on his cane.

"How did it happen?" Asked Papyrus.

"Well it happened the day after you and your sister was born." Papyrus and Sans sat up strait.

"SISTER! I HAVE A SISTER!?" yelled Papyrus. "A twin sister, and very powerful. That's how the fire started, she didn't have control of her magic. Your mother saved both of you but she died doing so."

Papyrus sat there the information buzzing in his head. Sans could guess the rest Gaster took Papyrus but left their sister here. Be it because she was to dangerous or because she reminded him of their mother.

"Where is our sister?" Asked Papyrus but the Elder had fallen asleep leaning against his cane. That's when a fire monster walked out of the fire place to wrap a blanket over the old skeleton.

"He's not much for long stories, Your sister still lives in town I'm sure if you ask around it will be easy to find her."


	3. Chapter 3

Sans walked slowly with Papyrus as they left the Elders house. River person stayed close behind as they stopped. "You were here a long time ago, you must know everyone here, right?" asked Sans as he turned to look at them.

"Only those who ride in my boat." The River person shrugged.

"But you have spent time here, you should know where we should start." Papyrus said making them scratch the side of their hood. "Web might be your best bet."

"Web?" asked Sans.

"He runs the library and keeps records of everything that happens in town."

The brothers followed the River person as they led them to the library. Along the way they noticed that the other skeletons didn't speak but clicked at each other. A language all it's own that they only knew. It seemed that Papyrus was interested in what the others were doing as they came across them. Everyone seemed to be dressed in clothes that matched what they did. The Victorian dressed skeletons seemed to work with clockwork or steam. The Roman dressed worked with cloth, the farmers with food and medieval with metal or artwork. The ones they didn't see were the rouge skeletons so Papyrus assumed they were guards or hunters.

As they entered the large building they were met with a large open room with shelves of books along the walls and middle. Sans looked at the place in amazement, in his whole life he had never seen so many books. Even the one in the capital was never this big. Going along their was copies of books he never seen before.

The history of humanity, the encyclopedia of monsters, myth and history. A good amount were about humans and just as much were on monsters. "Oh, man Alpys would kill me if she knew that this place was here and didn't tell her about it."

"Undyne too." Said Papyrus as he pulled a book about weapons and armor. They were so focused on the books that they didn't notice the very tall and well dressed Skeleton standing at the end of the bookshelf. "I'm glad you enjoy books." he said in a low smooth voice.

"W.D." Said the River person. Sans and Papyrus put the books back.

"W.D.?" asked Sans. "Web Dings, maybe you know my brother Wing Dings?" Papyrus got a big grin across his face. "UNCLE!"

The tall skeleton looked at them for a moment. "G-Gast's boys?" As Sans nodded Web ran over to them and gave them hugs but Sans noticed something. There was two sets of arms around them. Pulling away there was a second set of arms coming from his body and his fangs were longer than normal. "My nephew, my gods I thought I would never see you again."

"We never thought we might of had an uncle." Said Papyrus.

River person walked away to let them talk and found them self a book to read. Web showed them around seeing that the farther back they went the older the books got till they were rolled parchment and papyrus. Sans took one of them and laid it out on a nearby table.

"Wow, it's kind of like what dad used to write in his books." Papyrus stood next to him looking at the pictures.

"Wing Ding always liked the glyphs, it's no surprise he'd use them to write." Web used his four arms to grab a pile of scrolls and start to put them away.

"Web Dings,..."

"You two can call me W. if you want." He said putting the final scroll away.

"W. we came here to ask about our sister. Do you know where she is?" Sans asked. Web gave them a look of worry as he came back to the table. "Why would you be looking for her?"

"We want to meet her, we want to know how she is." said Papyrus giving him a smile. Sans could tell he was hesitant to tell them, but why?

"I don't know where she is... a few years back she was outcast for using her magic on another villager."

"Is that a rule here?" asked Sans as he put his hands in his pockets. "Yes, no one is to use magic on another villager in anger or spite, she did just that."

"Anything else we should know so we don't get in trouble." Web stood up strait putting all four hands behind him. "Don't take anything out of the village that can endanger the village. In other words keep this place a secret, keep it safe."

Sans put away the scrolls he was looking at when he noticed something on the wall farther back in the library. Walking over to it he noticed it looked like a family tree but in the form of a river. He was looking at the names when he saw his, Papyrus and another name that was scratched out. "What is this?" he asked.

"Our royal family line. How my brother managed to get our family included into it I'll never know." Their names led to their mother's name Aral, and it went back to their grand parent named Morris. Going as far back as they could they ended up with the name of Rune.

"So me and my brother are part of a royal bloodline?" asked Papyrus seeing that his name had been used for a few distant relatives. Counting them he found out he was the 21st Papyrus in the family.

"You can call it that, your family is no longer seen as a royal bloodline ever since we were sealed away after the war. May have been why we all moved here because the other monsters didn't want to fallow skeletons."

Papyrus knew what that was like, why he had never made it to royal guard yet.

"But the village..."

"We see the bloodline as a spark of hope, your sister was going to take your mothers spot do to your absence but that didn't work out."

"What spot would that be?" asked Sans looking at their uncle.

"...Imbasiter, if the king were to ever show up. The Elder has taken the role until a family member can take the spot."

Looking back at the family tree he noticed that the end where they were was very thin. the only other member was someone named Bale. But to Sans dismay they had died a few years before he was born.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter.

"You're welcome to come back any time, I'd love to hear your stories of the rest of the underground." Web waved from the library door as they left noticing that the light had dimmed around town. Some of the other skeletons were headed towards the center of town as a loud clatter could be heard on the cobble stone street. Sans was a bit interested and went to see what was going on. As they made it to the square they were met with a small heard of reindeer being led by one of the masked skeletons. After the deer passed a group of goats and sheep were behind them led by more of the masked skeletons. Papyrus shouted when he saw the white wolf mask of the guard that had met them on the boat. She was helping with the sheep and went over to the brothers. "Gaster boys, good to see you again." she said making Papyrus grin at her. "We forgot to ask your name."

"...it's Eros." Sans could tell Papyrus was interested in this female with the way he acted and seemed to be relaxed with her.

"Hey, bro. Maybe Eros can help us find our sister." Eros flinched when he came up with the idea. "Yes, can you help us? Maybe you can fill us in on how things work around here too?" Asked Papyrus. Sans watched as she turned away looking at the flock for a moment. As she turned back she nodded. "Let me take care of my sheep first. I'll meet you a the inn, the River person should be able to get you there."

They looked over at the River person who nodded as she headed away with the sheep. The light had gotten dimmer and a group of Victorian dressed Skeletons were walking around lighting lamps. With the skeletons only using the chatter to talk the place seemed fairly quiet now that the light had gone. As they walked to the inn Sans looked up and noticed something new. Small glowing lights that were on the ceiling.

"Glow worms." Said a voice. It was a short thick built female skeleton dressed in a simple dress and apron.

"Sorry?" Sans said looking at her. She seemed familiar as if he had seen her before.

"Glow worms, the cave is scattered with em. I remember you begged me to get one for you."

"Pweese-" Little Sans begged as the female skeleton who was a bit younger looking filled a glass of milk for him as he stood on the stool at the inn bar.

"Oh, be careful you'll rock yourself off the stool." She laughed as he finally settled down and drank the milk.

"What do ya' want the little glow worm for?"

"I want to have it as a pet, it can also be a night light for me."

"... Not sleeping well little one?" She asked

Sans lowered his head and nodded. She looked around the inn for a moment before asking to take his hand. Her thick finger bones making his hands look so tinny.

"Is it dreams or the dark?" She looked into his eye lights.

"...Dreams."

"About what?"

"A human... they... they, killed me." She looked at him shocked. Quickly she shook her head and gave him a little smile.

"I'll see what I can do lov, I'll see what I can do."

"Wait, Alice?" She nodded as he ran over to her and gave her a hug. "Heh, heh, heh, thought you were gone fer good lad."

Sans gave one last squeeze before he took a step back. Papyrus and the River person wondered where he had gone finding him hugging the pudgy skeleton.

"Oh, hello. You must be the younger babe." She went over to him giving the much taller brother a bear hug that only went to his bottom ribs.

"Dear gods child, you're all bone. What have you been eating?" She welcomed them into the inn giving them all drinks as they sat at the bar. Alice asked question after question and Sans tried his best to give her suitable answers. Papyrus attention was taken from Alice as Eros walked in the door.

"Eros, how are the sheep?" Alice asked as Papyrus gave up his seat to her and scooted down the bar.

"There just fine... mom." Sans spit out his drink looking at Alice.

"Oh, yes. Boys, this is my daughter. She's about your age young Papyrus. Be it a year or two older."

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story let me know. I'll work on more of it.


End file.
